


Stolen Valkyrie

by JJTheDragonAgeQueen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Bleeding, Broken Bones, Bruises, Death, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Injured Nora, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Multi, Payback, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Scars, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJTheDragonAgeQueen/pseuds/JJTheDragonAgeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary<br/>Nora turned up missing one day in the middle of the night. Team JNPR goes to search for her and they have no clue where she went. Will they ever find Nora or will it be to late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I do not own RWBY or any of the character. I'm just writing these stories just to please everyone and my mind from the torture. Hehe I hope you enjoy the story. Love you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first time I have done a sex/rape story. So please go easy on me. Please tell me how the story goes.

Nora's POV  
We just got done killing a butt load of Ursi. There were about fifteen Ursi laying dead all around us. Happily I skipped over to Ren.  
“I hope that's the last of them. I am tired.”ne said while bent over huffing.  
“I bet that's all for the night. Who want's night duty? I know I do! I'm not tired! Ren are you tired?” I asked while looking up at him. He signs and nods slowly.  
“Well, Nora. If you want night duty then you can gladly take it. Just wake one of us up if you get tired.” Jaune said as we all walked over to our camp out place we had set up. We were on watch duty in the Emerald Forest.  
“Nora?” Ren asked.  
“Yes, Ren.” I said.  
“Try to keep quiet this time. Your always somehow really loud when your on night duty.” He said.  
“Oh, yeah. Duh, sorry Ren.” I said while skipping over to a good watch spot. I watched the others as they laybed on they sleeping mats.  
“Nora, When your tired just wake me up and I'll take over.” Pyrrha said.  
“Ok!” I exclaimed.  
“Nora, Hush!” Ren warned.  
“Oops, sorry Ren.” I said. 

Long after everyone had fallen asleep I was quietly watching the trees, watching for any perching Nevermore's . Sadly there were none. I quietly got up and walked around. Searching the area. No Beowolves, no Ursi, no Grimm, no nothing just quiet. I tiptoes my way to a tree. As I got to the tree I gasped as a hand found its way to my mouth covering it with a cloth. I tried to struggle, until darkness took over me.


	2. Where's Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JNPR team woke up to see that Nora was nowhere to be found. Professor Goowitch declares her missing.

Ren's POV  
I had woken up early in the morning to Pyrrha and Jaune talking.   
“I don't know where she went. She never woke me up last night to take over night duty.” Pyrrha said. I knew just what she was talking about. I sprung to my feet.   
“What happened? Where is Nora?” I asked.   
“We don't know.” Pyrrha said while walking around. She bent down and picked something up.   
“What's that?” Jaune asked as him and I made our way to Pyrrha.   
“It's her scroll. It's broken.” Pyrrha said softly as she opened the scroll. The screen all cracked like someone stepped on it.   
“Should we go report this to Professor Ozpin or search for Nora first?” Jaune asked.   
“We need to find Nora.” I said.   
“We will search for Nora, If we can't find her by the time afternoon hits then we will report to Professor Ozpin.” Pyrrha said.   
“Right, what she said.” Jaune said as he lead us through the forest.   
“Nora! Where are you?” I called out. The others started to call out as well 

Jaune's POV  
“Ren we have been searching for hours. Let's just report to Professor Ozpin.” I said. Ren signed in defeat as he fell to his knees. Holding Nora's scroll. Poor Ren, his childhood best friend just went missing and we have no clue where she was or what happened to her. I do hope that we do end up finding her. I hope she is not hurt.   
“Come on, Ren. Let's head back to Beacon.” Pyrrha said while helping him up to his feet. Quietly we made our way to Beacon. Hoping to find Nora in the process. 

When we reached Beacon we made our way to the building,running into team RWBY.   
“Hey guys... whoa, what's wrong? Where's Nora?” Yang asked.   
“She went missing while we were watching over the Emerald Forest over night. She took night duty and when we woke up she was nowhere to be seen. Just her scroll which is broken.” Jaune said   
“Oh no! Do you need help finding her?” Ruby asked.  
“We need to report to Professor Ozpin first.” Pyrrha said. The RWBY team nodded while we headed up to Professor Ozpin's office. When we walked into the office Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were there talking.   
“Ah, you have arrived. You seem to be missing a comrade.” Ozpin said. Ren's hand shakily handed Nora's broken scroll to him.   
“She went missing.” He said his voice cracked as if he had been crying.   
“How did this happen?” Glynda Goodwitch asked.   
“We don't know. After we killed several Ursi, she told us that she wanted to take night duty. We told her to wake one of us up when she gets tired, When we woke up she was gone and we found her scroll lying on the ground. It's broken, like maybe someone stepped on it.” Jaune said.   
“Interesting. Maybe we can scan the scroll to see if we can get a footprint from it.” Ozpin said.   
“I will call everyone up for a meeting and report her missing and to tell everyone to keep on eye out for her.” Glynda said.   
“For now until we get more details, you guys get cleaned up and rest up a bit. Try not to worry to much on this we will find Nora.” Ozpin said. Mainly looking at Ren. We all nodded as we headed out of the office. 

Ruby's POV  
As everyone at Beacon stood in the meeting area we all watched as Professor Goodwitch talked.   
“I'm am sorry student for interrupting whatever you were doing, but a member of this school. A member of team JNPR went missing last night. I ask that all of you keep an open eye out for her. If you do not know what she looks like or have not met her yet,” She pointed up to a screen that showed a picture of Nora on it. “ This is her. You you know where she is please tell us. If not just keep your eyes open for her. You are dismissed.” With that said and done everyone looked to each other and back to the screen. Taking a good look at the picture of Nora and then leaving.   
“I hope we can find her, Did you see how broken Ren looked? Just picture what would happen if we don't find her.” Yang said while her eyes scanned the area in search fro Team JNPR. Her eyes stopped scanning and glued to the team. There Ren stood with his head hung low. I could just barley see his body shake. Pyrrha stood in front of him with her hands on his shoulder. Talking to him. Jaune paced back in forth.   
“We can't just sit around staring that the JNPR team as they comfort another member. Lets head out and find her. She couldn't have gone off anywhere.” Weiss said in her usual bossy tone.   
“Your right. Come on guys.” I said.


	3. Broken and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren tell how he met Nora and why they are so close to each other. Nora finds out that she is with Roman Torchwick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape in this chapter. not much but there is some.

Pyrrha's POV  
As we entered our room I watched as Ren walked over to his bed and sat down. With his head hung low. Poor Ren. I thought. He seemed so broken without Nora. Well, I guess that's what happens when you spent most of you lifetime with someone. I walked over to his bed and sat next to him.   
“Do you need anything?” I asked.  
“I just need Nora back. When we were younger, when I found her. I promised her that I would keep her safe no matter what.” He said. I frowned as I looked down. What is their relationship? Brotherly sisterly love? Best friend love? Or is it more?  
“Is Nora you..” I began. I chuckled softly. Not a happy one but a sad one.   
“We weren't 'together-together' if that's what your asking. She's just been there for me all my life. I've been there for her all her life. My mother and I found her when she was younger. Alone in the woods. Her parents abandon her. My mom and dad took her in, raised her for some time until they died. Leaving me and Nora alone. With no one to take care of us.” He said softly. I frown.   
“Don't worry. We will find her.” We both looked up to see Jaune standing there. He offered a cup of water to Ren. He took and and drunk slowly. 

 

Nora's POV  
As I woke up I looked around my surroundings to see where I was. I couldn't recognize my surroundings. As I tried to more I found out that I was chained. I tried to rip away from the chains but I started to feel too weak too do anything. That's where the sound of a door opened up forcing me to see who was coming.   
“Should we kill her now?” I heard a lady's voice say.   
“Hmm, no. Let's torture her and see if her team members come to save her. When Her team member do come then we can kill her and them.” The voice didn't sound familiar at all. The person walked over to me and knelt down. Giving me a good view of his face. I gasped.  
“Roman Torchwick? What do you want?” I asked.   
“Nothing in particular.” He said as he hand found it's way up my battle skirt. I gasped as I tried to kick at him. He pulled his hand away and slapped me.   
“Don't you dare try to kick me or thing's will get worse.” He said as his hand went back to it's place under my skirt.   
“Well, I will be getting the dust all sorted.” the lady said.   
“Cinder, I need your help with something real quick.” Roman said. Cinder nodded. Know what he somehow needed “help” with. Cinder come towards me and held my body down as Roman cut my shirt and panties off. Leaving me naked from the waist down. Cinder moved down as Roman moved up to cut the rest of my clothing off. Leaving me fully naked and my hands still chained so I couldn't block my body. Roman placed the knife down and his hands roamed my body. I squirmed and screamed.   
“Oh hush it.” He said as he dipped a finger into my flesh and started to pump it in and out. I screamed out in pain. Until a hand found its way and covered my mouth. I looked up to see Cinder kneeling with her hand over my mouth, keeping me for screaming.   
“I suggest you keep it quiet, little girl.” She said as her other hand trailed it way down my neck. 

 

Ren's POV  
I woke up from an recurring nightmare that I had just a few hours ago. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was five in the morning. I signed as a sat up in my bed watching Nora's bed blankly.   
“Are you ok?” I jumped as I looked up to see both Jaune and Pyrrha standing in the doorway to the small kitchen in our dorm.   
“Yes,” I replied while getting up and walking over to Nora's bed. Lying on the pillow on her bed was a stuffed Ursa I picked it up and signed as I sat on her bed. “Sorry, if I woke you two up.”  
“It's ok.” Jaune said. Pyrrha walked over to gave and handed me a Mug.   
“Coffee is made if you want any.” She said. I placed the stuff Ursa back on Nora's pillow and stood up. Making my way to the mini kitchen.


	4. Kiddnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin and Glynda believe that Nora has been Kidnapped. Police are involed but they are also leaving it up to team JNPR to find their missing comrade. Question uis will come up with a safe tactic and find out where the hideout is?

Ren's POV  
It has been exactly two weeks since Nora went missing. To me it seemed like a lifetime since I have seen her. Professor Ozpin told Jaune, Pyrrha, and I that he needed to talk to us before we started off our day. So we all got ready and quietly made our way to his office. Once we reached his office we say him and and Glynda talking. Like before.   
“Ok, I called you all here because after examining Nora's scrolls we believe that she didn't go missing instead we believe that she was kidnapped. Pyrrha gasped.   
“Kidnapped? By who?” Jaune asked  
“Roman Torchwick.” Glynda said.   
“We need to fins where his hideout is and get Nora back. There is no telling what he is doing but if we want Nora back safely then we need to start brainstorming about his whereabouts. Nora may be in danger. If we do not hurry then we may be too late.” Ozpin said. I stared wide eyed at him.   
“He could be anywhere!” I yelled.   
“Mister Lie, If you want your partner back you need to stop being so depressed about the fact that she is gone and start searching for her.” Glynda said. Ren was about to say something but he closed his mouth and looked down.   
“ So what your saying is if we do not think fast then we may not see Nora again?” Pyrrha asked.   
“I have seen Roman Torchwick leader before. She is very powerful. To powerful. I know what powers she is uses. They are from dust. She can easily incinerate Nora. She could easily destroy lives. She has already taken over several lives before. She could easily take Nora's if we are not quick with our actions.” Glynda said.   
“Ok so we need to plan and find out where their hideout place is. Sounds easy enough.” Jaune said.   
“I wouldn't be so certain about that, Jaune.” Pyrrha said.   
“Huh?” Jaune asked.   
“Miss Nikos is correct. This is actually harder then you think. Think of the right plan and you can easily save Nora. But think of the wrong one and you could easily get all of you killed.” Ozpin said.   
“You got to think of all the tactics of a plan before you use it, Jaune. Picture it like your in a battle. You have to think of all the moves and strategies you will use. Same goes with what we are about to do. We need to think of all possible hideouts, we need to think of way safely in and safely out. It's not as easy as you think.” Pyrrha said.   
“Why don't we get police involved.?” Jaune asked.   
“They are involved as we speak. But we are also leaving you guys up to finding you comrade. You are the leader, Mister Arc. You are needed. You have a team member out there who need you, needs you and the rest of your comrades to save her. She can't save herself if she is taken hostage. She can try but she could just as easily get herself killed as well. I suggest you all send you day thinking of a plan and go find your comrade. We all nodded as we left and headed back to our dorm.


	5. Plan and Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has a plan on how to save Nora. Nora get's tortured more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic torture and a rape scene.

Jaune's POV  
My team and I had been in our dorm thinking of a plan to save Nora. I had suggested several but Pyrrha said they didn't have enough tactic in it and we could easily get killed. Ren was pacing the room deep in though. He hadn't said anything since we left Professor Ozpin's office.   
“Ren, do you have any ideas?” Pyrrha asked. Ren stopped pacing for a while. After a minute or so Ren nodded.   
“Oh, what's your idea?” I asked.  
“Well, I have no clue where the hideout might be, but we might want to talk to Blake about that she is always somehow busting him for stealing dust. Maybe she can help us. We can get the RWBY team to help us find her. Once we get them all together I can go into more detail with the plan.” He said.   
“Ok. I will go find RWBY and Talk to her and we will meet up in the library.” I said as I stood up and left the dorm. 

 

Nora's POV  
I was in so much pain. Pain from new formed bruises, pain from being touched in a way I never though would happen. I felt so weak. I could barley move my bruised up arms. The chains that where attached to my hands had been cutting in deep. Leaving nasty, bloody flesh showing. I was still Naked with the cold conditioning air hitting me. I felt like curling in a small ball. I felt like wanting to hide the rest of my like in a blanket. I missed Ren so much. I missed my team. Part or me wondered if they were ever coming to save me. Part of me believed I was not going to get saved. But deep down there was life in me telling me not to give up. Telling me that I will be saved. I will see Ren soon. I will see my team.   
As I laid on the cold stoned floor crying in pain lightly I heard the door open once more. But this time it wasn't Roman It was Cinder.   
“Oh I can't wait till your Team comes to save you. Then I could kill all of you. Starting...With... You.” She said slowly as she played with my bruised flesh. I cried as she slid a knife slowly against my stomach. I cried in pain as I started to gain a new scar. My aura to weak to even heal any of my scars or bruises.   
“W-why are you doing this?” I asked between sobs.  
“Oh, Just for my pleasure. Roman will be back to have his fun with you. Why can't I have my fun. I am the leader anyways. I should have my choice of fun.” She said as moved her hands toward my breast. One hand squeezed them while the other slowly cut small gashes into them. I cried out as the knife tears into my skin. I just wanted this to end. The cutting on my breast stopped as I heard the clink of the knife hitting the floor. Her hands slowly slid down my freshly bleeding skin as her finger found its way to my lower flesh. I gasped as she quickly slid two fingers into me.   
“Hmm, I might just want to stay in here and have fun with you also while Roman is having his way.” She said as she thrusted her fingers. I cried as I heard the door open once again.   
“My turn. You fun is over.” I heard Roman say.   
“Awe, too bad. I was hoping to share her this time with you.” Cinder said.   
“Well, I will let you torture the rest of her while I take over what you've been doing.” He said. With that she stood up giving him room to move toward my. My eyes grew as I saw the tenting in his pants.   
“Today torture will be fun. For me maybe but for you I have no clue,” He said while unzipping his pants. I screamed and tried to wiggle but Cinder kept the top part of my body still as she carved into me with the knife. Roman lists my body up a little bit so he could slide into me me. I screamed as I feel himself stretch my flesh. “Your so tight.” With that he thrusted into me. I screamed out in pain as he broke through my innocents.   
“S-s-st-stop!” I cried out. He just kept thrusting deeper and harder. I kept crying and trying to fight until darkness took over me. 

 

Ren's POV  
“So what's the plan Ren?” Ruby said as we all seated at a table.  
“Well first we need to think of an hideout where Roman might be. I was hoping you might know.” I said while looking at Blake.   
“I know where the White Fang's hideout is. I am not entirely sure if Roman is with the White Fang. But it doesn't hurt to check.” Blake said as she brought her hand up to her bow and started to scratch her cat ears that lay hidden in the bow.   
“Ok We will check there. Ok so I have a plan, Blake I need you to go disguised as a member of the White Fang and ask them if they know where Roman is and that you need to talk to him. Once you have his location, we all will be hiding from the White Fang, so come and get us and we will all head to his hideout. Once we are in we will take back Nora.” I said.   
“What if some members of the White Fang catch up?” Weiss asked.  
“That's where you, Yang and Ruby come in. You take out as much people as you can just as a distraction to get Nora out so we can run.” I said.   
“I am surprised you come up with all of this. See Jaune now that is how you use tactics. You have to plan what others will be doing.” Pyrrha said. Jaune huffed.  
“Yeah, yeah. Ok lets get this over with.” Jaune said while standing up.


	6. Saving Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY and JNPR goes to save Nora. But is it too late? Or will it be too late for them also?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Last rape scene.

Nora's POV  
I was felling my self slip deeper and deeper into the coldness of the blackness. Roman was pounding himself hard into me spreading his seed deep within my womanhood, I cried out as I feel the hotness of his seed slip out between his manhood and cover scratches that were near my enterence. Crying as continues banging harder and harder as he goes. Hitting places that I never knew existed or never knew he could possible hit. His hand grabbed my scared up breast and squeezed hard. Reopening the knife scares. I cried.   
“Please stop, it hurts!” I cried out as he kept pounding and squeezing. 

 

Blake's POV  
I was dressed in the White Fang's outfit. I watched as everyone hid behind some large crates. As they were out of sight I walked through the place. Running into a few people.   
“Do you know where our leader might be?” I asked. One of the people who was a bear faunus nodded and pointed towards a small building.   
“He's with someone at the moment so I suggest you wait.” Replied a fox faunus.   
“Ok, I will wait.” I said while walking away and back the the others hideout.  
“Ok, I got their location. Let's hurry.” I know a secret passage through the building he is in. I've been in it before. Follow me.” I said while running with the other close behind. 

As we entered the building that's when we heard screaming.  
“Nora!' I heard Ren Yell before he ran off causing everyone else to run after him. 

 

Nora's POV  
“It hurt's so much!” I screamed out as he pounded one last time into me before releasing his seed once more into my. I cried as as my own climax reached with his. He pulled himself out as aftershocks of his seek dripped on scares. I hissed in pain as I heard the door barge open.   
“Nora!”   
“Ren?!” I cried out almost in disbelief.   
“Get away from her you sick, twisted, bastard!” Ren yelled as he took out StormFlower and started to shoot at Roman. Everyone eyes took their weapons and started to fight him   
“well, well, it seems your team pulse another team has came to save you. Too bad you guys are all going to die.” Cinder said as she made her way towards me.   
Ren ran over to me and block my body as he shot at Cinder. She was dodging every shot. Until Ren gives Pyrrha a look. Pyrrha throws Milo at Cinder. Cinder stopped what she was doing and looked with wide eyes as she fell to the ground. Pyrrha yanked Milo out of Cinder as she ran over to me. Gasping when she saw me.  
“Oh, my. We need to get you out of here.” She said.   
“Here.” Ruby said as she took her red hood of and handed it to Pyrrha.   
“Are you sure?” Pyrrha asked.  
“I can get it cleaned after words. Plus we need to... um you know.. cover her up.” Ruby said.  
“Right,” Pyrrha said while laying Ruby coat out. “Nora can you craw onto the coat?” She asked me. I weakly lifted my shackled arms before darkness took over me once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short but its just a start. the chapter will get longer as we speak.


End file.
